


PS: I'm Here

by MarinaLupin, MiraBlack



Series: PS: Letters [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escrita em 2014, Family, Gen, Letters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Em pleno século XXI, Steve Rogers tenta se encaixar em sua nova vida... Após descobrir por meio das cartas de Peggy, que tem uma filha, que pode estar viva, ele vai atrás dela, sem medir esforços para encontrá-la. E encontra, só não esperava que ela estivesse tão perto... Não esperava que Skye fosse sua filha perdida. Apenas mais algumas cartas, sobre esse emocionante e divertido encontro entre pai e filha.#Baseada no filme Capitão América e na série Marvel Agents Of SHIELD.#Continuação da one, de nossa autoria, PS: I Miss You.[Shortfic]





	1. PS: I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO! Essa história foi escrita originalmente em 2014, por isso, muitas das coisas aqui contidas não vão fazer sentido, com as informações atuais. ATENÇÃO!
> 
> # Créditos aos seus devidos autores. Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Plágio é crime, qualquer suspeita denunciaremos e esperamos que façam o mesmo.  
> # Mais uma produção Mari&Mira (não espere algo normal)  
> # Continuação da one, de nossa autoria, PS: I Miss You. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8918395)  
> # Esperamos que gostem :)
> 
> ____
> 
> Existe uma boa explicação pra idade da Skye, mas é complicada demais. Então desconsidere totalmente o tempo cronológico.  
> Boa leitura :)

_Brooklyn, 3 de janeiro de 2014._

_Para minha pequena estrela._

_Já se passaram seis meses desde que soube que você existe, e até agora não tenho nenhuma pista sobre você._

_Não sei como você se parece agora, mas gosto de te imaginar como uma mistura de sua mãe e minha._

_Me dói dizer que eu não sei qual é a sua cor preferida e nem de que cereal você gosta, você gosta de cereal?_

_Eu pensei em comprar um presente pra quando te encontrasse, mas acho que você não brinca mais de boneca. Eu não conheço você... Mas sei que é corajosa..._

_Fecho os meus olhos a noite e imagino o que esta fazendo... Sei que é grande agora, mas não consigo evitar me imaginar encontrando uma garotinha assustada para por no colo e ninar. Você ainda gosta de super heróis? Eu espero que sim, talvez assim você goste mais de mim, já que sou definitivamente um agora._

_Eu sei que pareço antiquado, mas depois de setenta anos não se pode evitar. Você é a única coisa que me resta. Você é a parte de mim que continuou enquanto eu não pude e eu nunca vou desistir de encontrar você eu prometo._

_Com amor, Steve._

_PS: Eu estou aqui._


	2. PS: I Love You

_Brooklyn, 3 de junho de 2014._

_Para minha estrela._

_A primeira vez que eu ouvi falar de você foi a três anos atrás em uma carta e desde então eu sempre sonhei te encontrar, procurei incansavelmente sem nunca ter tido um único resultado, jamais imaginei que você estivesse tão perto._

_Eu não te reconheci imediatamente, e até hoje não sei como, pois você é uma mistura perfeita minha e da Peggy. Como imaginei._

_Eu estava certo, você cresceu, e me dói dizer isso. Você cresceu e eu não vi._

_Você não gosta mais de bonecas e acho que preferiria ganhar um revólver ou um computador, mas me recuso a dar uma dessas coisas pra minha garotinha._

_Garotinha... É tão estranho falar isso vendo a linda mulher que você se tornou. Eu sei que você não precisa mais de mim, mas quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui para você, meu céu. Sei que eu não estava aqui quando devia e talvez seja por isso que você tenha se tornado reclusa, insegura e revoltada._

_E sei também que não importa o que eu faça, eu nunca vou conseguir reparar o estrago que fizeram em você._

_Me desculpe por isso._

_Mas não é pra chorar mágoas que eu escrevo essa carta, não hoje pelo menos._

_Enfim, eu só queria te contar em como eu fiquei feliz quando o Coulson me chamou para ajudar naquela missão, eu não sabia por que, mas sentia algo especial toda vez que te via._

_Quando ele me contou quem você era... Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever. Foi simplesmente a melhor coisa dos últimos anos, eu tinha te achado. A minha pequena, pequena grande mulher, a minha Skye._

_E olha, você ainda gosta de super heróis. Eu sei que não tivemos um bom começo e que demoramos um pouco pra nós entender, mas acho que melhor do que te encontrar foi o momento em que você me aceitou, eu não sei bem por que, talvez tenha sido involuntário, por medo ou qualquer outra coisa, mas a primeira vez que você me chamou de pai, eu juro, você quase fez o meu coração parar. E isso, com toda certeza não é algo fácil de se fazer._

_Posso afirmar com todo o meu coração que nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida do que quando te vi sangrando inconsciente no chão._

_Eu nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém, quanto senti de Garrett naquele momento. Como ele ousou tocar na minha garotinha? Como pode tentar você de mim? Como? Mas você é forte, suportou bem, até o Coulson chegar com ajuda, e olha eu poderia amar Simmons depois dela praticamente de salvar._

_Já faz quase um ano que eu te achei, um ano em que nós aprendemos a conviver juntos. Um ano de equipe, um ano de equipe-quipe como o Stark diz, até hoje não sei o que ele quer dizer com isso, mas acho que você entende, então está tudo bem._

_Faz seis meses desde primeira vez que você disse pai e então depois não parou de repetir nenhum segundo._

_Faz quatro meses que estamos morando juntos, nunca vi o meu apartamento tão bagunçado e tanta porcaria na geladeira quanto agora e de repente parece que o Brooklyn ficou meio pequeno pra toda sua luz. Sabe não é nada confortável ver seis caras diferentes te olhando toda vez que você sai na rua, acho que nunca achei esse lugar tão ofensivo._

_São quatro meses de noites mal dormidas também, já virou rotina acordar com os seus gritos no meio da noite e inutilmente tentar te acalmar. Os primeiros minutos são os mais difíceis, você ainda demora a perceber que sou eu, acho que ainda não se acostumou com a minha presença, mas é só no começo mesmo, quando me reconhece logo pula nos meus braços e se encolhe como uma garotinha assustada, como se eles pudessem livrar toda a sua dor e assim permanece chorando até se acalmar por completo e adormecer._

_Acho afinal que você ainda precisa de mim e ainda vai precisar por um longo tempo, mas sabe não há nada melhor do que estar com você e poder te mimar Skye, você é meu tudo, e sempre será._

_Papai._

_PS: Eu amo você._


	3. PS: I Love You, Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Ponto de vista da Skye  
> ~ Ultimo cap ~crying   
> ~ Aproveitem a leitura

_Brooklyn, 6 de agosto de 2014._

_Para o Capitão América._

_Eu acho que escrever cartas é meio antiquado, vou logo dizendo que preferiria um email ou uma mensagem em holograma, mas acho que esse lance de carta é coisa de família então vou seguir a tradição._

_E só pra constar, eu não sei bem por onde começar, eu nunca fui muito boa com esses negócios de sentimentos e nunca tive que me preocupar em demonstrar isso pra alguém, porque nunca teve ninguém, mas agora tem você. E eu acho que você merece saber._

_Ok, vamos lá._

_Primeiramente, eu amo o fato de ser filha do capitão América, sabe o capitão super herói. Que derrotou o caveira, salvou milhares, etc. Enfim, eu não sei se você sabe, mas sempre foi o meu herói preferido, eu nunca soube por que, mas agora as vezes acho que consigo me lembrar dos dias de chuva, as luzes do quarto, uma voz doce e as histórias de ninar, eram todas sobre você, papai. É muito estranho te chamar assim, eu nunca tive um pai, embora sempre quisesse um, nunca achei que realmente fosse ter um. Confesso que quando o Coulson apareceu eu meio que me agarrei a ele como sendo essa figura e talvez seja por isso que eu tenha demorado tanto pra te aceitar. Foi muito estranho difícil dizer isso, mas depois da primeira vez foi ficando mais fácil e eu acabei gostando. E posso dizer com certeza que uma das minhas palavras preferidas é essa, eu adoro gritar ela pela casa, esperar um pouco e depois ver você aparecer._

_Segundamente, eu não como porcarias, tá? É só que aquela comida de passarinho do século passado não deveria ser usada nem pra torturar criminosos quanto mais pra alimentar alguém, além do mais, eu não te acordo todas as noites, você já está acordado mesmo, não sei por que fica reclamando. Sei muito bem que os 70 anos dormindo lhe renderam péssimas noites de sono._

_Mas voltando ao que interessa, acho que eu ainda não falei como me senti quando te encontrei. Pra começar foi muito esquisito, porque você não deveria existir e porque eu imaginei que poderia ser qualquer um menos você._

_Eu demorei um mês pra acreditar na história e mais uma semana para crer que eu não estava sonhando. Meio exagerado, né? Mas eu já fantasiei tantas vezes isso e de tantas formas que essa descrença se tornou necessária_

_Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser a sua filha, a filha de Steve Rogers._

_Não é por tudo que você já fez, bom por isso também, mas é principalmente pelo que você é._

_Eu te amo e gostaria de ser pra sempre a sua garotinha, porque não há lugar que eu me sinta melhor do que em seus braços, eles me acalmam e me dão segurança, e quando estou com medo você está aqui e sei que sempre vai estar._

_Com amor, Skye Rogers._

_PS¹: Eu aprendi a usar o sobrenome, viu? E ah, eu não sou petulante._

_PS²: Eu amo você também._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espalhem alegria, espalhem alegria sempre kkkk Nós gostamos muito de escrever essa short pra vocês, esperamos que tenham gostado de ler. E caso assim, talvez, quem sabe, queiram mais cartas entre pai e filha, peçam :)   
> É isso ai, nos vemos nos comentários.   
> PS: eu esqueci o que ia colocar aqui.


End file.
